Mona Simpsonová
'Mona Simpsonová' 'thumb|left Mona Janet Simpsonová (rozená Olsenová) '''známá také jako '''Penelope Olsenová', Martha Stewart, Muddy Mae Sugginsová, Anita Bonghit '''a '''Mona Stevensov nebo '''babička Mona '''je velmi tolerantní a dominantní žena, která utíká před zákonem. Proč? V šedesátých letech (roku 1960), když uložila Mona malého Homera, kterému bylo 10 let do postele a šla v Abeovy k televizi, kde byl fotbalista s velkými kotlety, otevřel se Moně dosud zavřený svět rebelie, do kterého vstoupila a za pár dní se dala na cestu hippies. Když už protestovala s ostatními proti rozvoji bakterií a virů, který vedl tenkrát mladý Charles M. Burns. Burns se ale nenechal odradit od skupinky hippie a ignoroval je. V noci ale umístili do laboratoře bombu s plynnými antibiotiky, které viry rozežrali. Burn si Monu po události zapamatoval a vše řekl policistům. Ti vyhlásili pátrání po známé Moně Simpsonové. Mona si udělala plno falešných řidičáků, které používala pod jinými jmény, které vidíte hned na začátku článku o Moně Simpsonové. Různě se skrývala před policií, aby nemusela do vězení. Abe musel Homera vychovávat sám. Abe řekl synovy, že jeho matka umřela, když byli oba v kině. Nechtěl říci Homerovy pravdu, že utíká před zákonem. thumb|left|146pxthumb V díle "Babička" Homer předstíral, že je mrtvý, aby nemusel pracovat podle rozkazů pana Burnse. Když si řekl, že dá administrativnímu pracovníkovy vědět, že není mrtvý, protože chtěl vše dát do pořádku, trochu ho zarazilo, když v jeho údajích je napsaná jeho matka Mona jako dosud živá. Šel se proto podívat k pomníku a hrobu s Andělem svatým,kde mu Abe když byl malý řekl, že tam leží jeho matka. Pomník s nápisem byl hrozně zarostlý, protože se tam nikdo nepodíval od Homerova dětství. Když odhrnul roští, nebylo do kamene vytesáno jméno Mona J. Simpsonová, nýbrž Walt Whitman. Tím Homer zjistil, že hrob je někde jinde. Bloudil po hřbitově, ale místo hrobu našel samotnou maminku - Monu. Když Mona všem vysvětlila jak na tom je, obytovala se u nich doma. Když Homer zjistil, že má na poště nejmíň 50 balíčků - dárky, které mu v průběhu života Mona posílala. Na poště ale byl v tu smůlu Charles Montgomery Burns, který si ji nějakým způsobem z šedesátých let zapamatoval a teď Monu poznal. Policie byla hned o uprchlici informována a hned opět vyhlásila pátrání po Moně Simpsonové alias Muddy Mae Sugginsová... FBI i vypátrala v Simpsonovic domě, ale Mona stačila s Homerem utéci do západního Springfieldu. Autem jeli až na pumpu uprostřed pouště, thumb|Mona a Abeodkud si ji pak vyzvedl hippiesácký autobus. Homer nechtěl maminku ztratit, ale je zase na ni hrdý, že bojuje. Pak se ukázala v díle "Návrat nezdárné matky". Když Homer četl noviny, viděl na každém začátku řádku jedno písmeno. A když ty začáteční písmena přečetl ve sloupci dolů, dostal vzkaz, že má přijít pod most o půl noci. Homer zjistil, že jsou to dnešní noviny, takže se vydal s Bartem o půl noci pod most, kde měla být neznámá osoba. Nebylo to možné, ale byla tam mamka Mona. Ještě po ní pátrá FBI a ostatní policisté a tak se rozhodli, že půjdou před soud, protože Burns neměl co rozvíjet bakterie a viry. Soudce Roy Snyder Monu propustil, takže po ní přestala policie pátrat. Když měl Burns otevírat knihovnu bábinky Simpsonové, Moně omylem uklouzlo, že se v parku podepisovala pod jiným jménem. Burns ji naváděl aby říkala dále o svých úmyslech v parcích a došla k tomu že v každých parcích a chráněných oblastí se podepisovala pod jiným jménem. Policie číhala v křový a najednou vyletěla z houští a Monu zatkli, protože čeho se dopustila, to je trestný čin.(takže je možný, že kdyby se nepřiznala, tak by ji policie nechala na pokoji a Mona by se pak objevila v každém díle, než by stejně zemřela v 19. sérii) Šla tedy do vězení a na pár dní ji měli vězeňským autobusem převést do jiné věznice. Když byl termín odjezdu vězňů, Homer si dal před autobusem náskok a na výstražnou ceduli na dálnici napsal "Nasaďte si zimní gumy" když policisté přijeli k ceduli, zastavili a hned zašli k zadní straně autobusu, takže Homer se neslyšně vkradl do autobusu a policajtům na chodníku ujel. Ostatním vězňům zastavili dál a pak byl v autobusu jen Homer a Mona. Mona říkala, aby se Homer zachránil, ale Homer trval na svém, že chce zůstat s mamkou. Mona neměla na výběr. Dala Homerovy lehký elektrický šok a vyhodila ho na chodník, kde byla pěkně měkká postel s matrací na kterou on dopadl. Když se Homer po chvíli vzpamatoval, viděl, jak autobus míří přímo do propasti a pak jak tam spadl. Bylo tedy jasné, že je Mona mrtvá protože na autobus ve velmi hluboké rokli se začala sypat velká hromada kamení ze skály. Ale nebylo tomu tak, jak se všichni mysleli. Mona totiž zase napsala (stejným způsobem jako minule) do novin zprávu, že se zachránila o žlab ve skále, než autobus spadl do rokle. Stopla si mladý zamilovaný pár, se kterou si šla na jídlo. Prý by to Homerovy moc chutnalo. I když Homer zprávu hledal, nenašel a zprávy od Mony si nevšiml, takže si do 19. série pořád myslel, že umřela. thumb|146px thumb|146px thumb|left|Mona a Homer roku 1960 A aby toho nebylo málo, v seriálu jako objevila ještě do třetice, tentokrát v díle "Má matka Mona". Když se Simpsonovi vraceli z nákupu, zjistili, že je doma Mona. Homer ale Moně neodpustil a tak se s ní nebavil. Nechtěl jí odpustit za to, že neustále utíkala před rodinou a tak... Pak se ale Homer nad Monou slitoval a namaloval ji obrázek. Když sešel dolů do obýváku, aby ji mohl obrázek předat, zjistil, že je mrtvá. Homer byl hrozně smutný. Babičku spálili a dali do urny a Mona natočila přes smrtí závěť. Bartovy odkázala švýcarský nůž, Líze rebelský svět (pouze mentálně), Marge taštičku z konopí a Homerovy úkol - Má vylézt na nejvyšší bod Springfieldského parku (zřejmě Mt. Springfield) a přesně ve tři hodiny rozptýlit její popel. Popel se nasypal do reaktoru, a tím zabránil vystřelení toxického odpadu do Amazonského deštného pralesa. Mona tedy pomohla velkému skutku i po její smrti. Je smutné, že Mona Janet Simpsonová je po smrti, ale navždy zůstane v každém z rodiny Simpsonů. Ve 23. sérii, když se Homer pomočoval, objevila se ve snu a ukázala celé rodině, jak Homer jako malý chlapec převrhl loďku, na niž se s Abeem plavili. Tenkrát e Mona nabídla, že zatímco Abe a Homer budou na rybách, ona koupí něco k večeři. Abe ji řekl, že nemusí, protože oni uloví dost ryb. Mona tedy nešla a protože Homer převrhl loďku (ač neúmyslně), nemohli nic ulovit a tudíž toho dne neměli co jíst. Takže se díky Moně Homer přestal v noci pomočovat. Ve dvacáté sedmé sérii s ní Abe tančil, neboť ji viděl ve svých představách. Tenkrát staří lidé brali pilulky, po kterých mohli vidět kohokoliv, na koho si vzpomněli. Ve dvacáté deváté sérii se objevila ve flashbacku, když malému Homerovi napsala několik receptů na koláče a na druhou stranu napsala nějaké vzkazy pro Homera. Abe, poté, co Mona odešla, ty recepty zahodil, neboť chtěl na Monu zapomenout. Malému Homerovi namluvil, že si ty recepty vzala s sebou, když odešla, jenže mu tenkrát namluvil, že umřela. Takže si malý Homer asi myslel, že si je vzala do nebe a že to je možné (možná protože byl velmi hloupý). Ve třicáté sérii Abe vyhodil fotku Abea a Mony, neboť už ho nebavilo, že se k němu "pořád nevrací". To bylo tím, že je mrtvá, Abe to mohl kvůli své senilitě zapomenout. thumb|left|360px de:Mona Simpson en:Mona Simpson es:Mona Simpson fr:Mona Simpson it:Mona Simpson lt:Mona Simpson sv:Mona Simpson pl:Mona Simpson pt-br:Mona Simpson ru:Мона Симпсон zh:莫娜·辛普森 Kategorie:Zesnulé postavy Kategorie:Ženské postavy Kategorie:Vedlejší postavy